Clint Barton
Biografía thumbPers ''Thor :"''Mejor llamarle Coulson, estoy empezando a raíz de este tipo de causa." :―Clint Barton [fte.] Mjolnir in an impact crater, he was deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object. Soon after his deployment, Thor broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the mysterious hammer. Barton responded to the alarms by collecting a compound bow and claiming a high vantage point suspended from a crane. Despite making several radio transmissions warning that the intruder was reaching the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, forcing him to let his target go. ">Clinton Barton estaba sirviendo en una rama militar de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando monstruosa eventos atmosféricos, seguido por el descubrimiento de Mjolnir en un cráter de impacto, se desplegó en Nuevo México como parte de una fuerza de seguridad para proteger el objeto. Poco después de su implementación, Thor irrumpieron en la S.H.I.E.L.D. compuesto y luchó su camino al misterioso martillo. Barton respondió a las alarmas por recoger un arco compuesto y reclama un alto Mirador suspendido de una grúa. A pesar de que varias transmisiones de radio, ADVERTENCIA que el intruso estaba alcanzando el martillo, Barton nunca recibió una orden de disparar, que le obligó a despedir a su destino. ''Semana grande de furia'' Para agregar ''Los Vengadores :"''Tienes corazón." :―Loki Laufeyson [fte.] Tesseract at a S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility. When it began emitting increased levels of gamma radiation the entire facility was placed on high alert and most staff were evacuated, while Barton and a few others remained as rearguard for as long as they could. The emissions proved to be a precursor to the unexpected appearance of Loki, who had used it to reach Earth extradimensionally. Barton and the other guards were quickly overpowered and Barton was promptly enslaved into Loki's service. ">Su misión completa en Nuevo México, Barton fue asignado para proteger el Tesseract en un centro de investigación S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cuando comenzó a emitir el aumento de los niveles de radiación gamma toda la instalación se puso en alerta máxima y más personal fue evacuado, mientras Barton y algunos otros permanecieron como retaguardia para como podían. Las emisiones resultó para ser un precursor de la inesperada aparición de Loki, que había utilizado para llegar a la tierra extradimensionally. Barton y los otros guardias fueron rápidamente vencidos y Barton fue esclavizado inmediatamente en servicio de Loki. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Barton led a commando raid against the vessel to extricate him, as well as to directly add to the chaos that Loki was seeding within his enemies. The attack drew him into direct conflict with Black Widow, his staunchest ally, who both bested him in close quarters and scored a blow to his head that helped to dislodge Loki's hold over him. ">Por un tiempo, Barton sirvió a Loki como un protector, enforcer y asesino, completamente sin voluntad. Cuando Loki fue encarcelado en el Helitransporte de Shield, Barton llevó un raid de comando contra el buque para salir de él, así como para añadir directamente al caos que Loki se siembra dentro de sus enemigos. El ataque lo llevó en conflicto directo con la viuda negra, su aliado más firme, que tanto le venció en lugares estrechos y anotó un golpe en su cabeza que ayudó a desalojar hold de Loki sobre él. Thor Odinson, Dr. Bruce Banner (the Hulk), and Tony Stark (Iron Man), to fight Loki together. ">Tras recuperarse de la terrible experiencia, Barton prometió dejar Loki, llegando a proponer una flecha a la cuenca del ojo de la asgardiano. Para ello voluntariamente agarró su equipo y ofrece al piloto capitán América y viuda negra para ubicación de Loki, que había sido determinado como la ciudad de Nueva York. Una vez allí, el trío formó con Thor Odinson, Dr. Bruce Banner (Hulk) y Tony Stark (Iron Man), lucha contra Loki juntos. El grupo rápidamente se encontraron envueltos en una batalla por la ciudad de Nueva York contra una fuerza de invasión enorme de puesta que Loki había convocado mediante el hipercubo. Barton, operando bajo el seudónimo de "Hawkeye" inicialmente lucharon a los guerreros alienígenas en las calles antes de cambiar a un punto de vista más alto en lo alto de un edificio alto a snipe en el apoyo de aire extraterrestre. En un momento incluso tomó un tiro a Loki, y aunque el objetivo era cierto, Loki simplemente arrebató la flecha desde el aire antes de llamó la atención. Hawkeye había planeado de antemano, sin embargo y había manipulado la flecha con una cabeza explosiva que golpeó el transporte de Loki fuera del cielo. Cuando la batalla terminó Hawkeye y los otros separaron empresa. Él y agente Romanoff regresaron al servicio de S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta la próxima vez que el mundo hacer un llamamiento a los Vengadores. Rasgos de carácter Un hombre de pocas palabras, Barton había sido siempre un silencioso. Él es a menudo "hasta en su nido", lo que significa que él prefiere estar solo. Cuando él era un lavado de cerebro por Loki, que no duda en atacar a sus compañeros, como la viuda negra. En batalla, parece estar seguro de sus habilidades. Incluso fue tan lejos como no a mirar su destino. También dijo que sería su placer para luchar con los Vengadores. Habilidades Como Hawkeye, no posee poderes sobrehumanos. Clinton Barton es un experto tirador con una capacidad excepcional en tiro con arco.Posee la fuerza humana normal de un hombre de su edad, altura y compilación que realiza ejercicio intenso y es considerado como deportivo. También posee un arco por encargo, un carcaj de liberación rápida modernizado y muy posiblemente un número de flechas de la especialidad. Hawkeye es capaz de disparar seis flechas más rápido que el humano promedio puede disparar seis balas y es conocido por ser un maestro arquero con reflejos extraordinariamente rápidos, destreza excepcional y objetivo casi perfecto. También es un excelente tirador versátil bien versados en las armas de fuego convencionales y posiblemente tiene una misteriosa habilidad para utilizando varios objetos portátiles como armas de proyectiles. Hawkeye es un operativo de espionaje veterano combatiente formidable físico y un experimentado piloto de combate, como evidente en los Vengadores, como fue capaz de pilotar un Quinjet con facilidad a lo largo de lado Romanoff . *'Archer Master:' Barton ha entrenado a sí mismo para convertirse en un maestro arquero especializada en el uso de arcos regulares, arcos, arcos compuestos y ballestas con precisión casi perfecta. Es capaz de disparar flechas múltiples en un solo destino en unos pocos segundos, golpeando a varios destinos en unos movimientos rápidos y golpee directamente blancos pequeños en las grandes distancias. Conocía a golpear una manzana en el centro de la misma. Como Hawkeye, practicó un mínimo de dos horas por día para mantener sus habilidades afilado con piedra. *'Tirador experto:' Posee vista muy aguda, y su precisión es prácticamente infalible; se formó en su juventud por disparo de truco con lanzar cuchillas, bolas, bolas y boomerangs. Ahora tiene casi perfecta precisión con cualquier arma dirigida o salgan. Él puede lanzar objetos con extrema velocidad y precisión, tanto en el objetivo directo y complicadas rebotes/interacciones. Fue capaz de derribar una nave puesta sin siquiera mirarlo. *'Acrobat experto:' Barton posee resistencia, resistencia y fuerza humana excepcional. Es Atlético, con muy buenos reflejos y agilidad. Esto, combinado con la formación como un trapecista y acrobat, lo hace capaz de complejas maniobras acrobáticas. *'Experto Fighter:' Barton es un combatiente excelente, habiendo sido entrenado en diversas formas, siendo muy posiblemente en el ejército. Fue capaz de luchar a Natasha parado aunque ella finalmente lo venció en combate. Era capaz de derrocar a muchos de los soldados de la puesta, junto a la viuda negra, en la zona cero durante la batalla en Nueva York con la utilización de su arco recurvado, así como sus flechas de truco. *'Experto estratega:'Barton ha sido entrenado en tácticas militares bajo el servicio de capacitación y de las ramas militares posibles antes de operar con S.H.I.E.L.D. En The Avengers mandó un equipo de operarios S.H.I.E.L.D., bajo el control involuntario de Loki como el mismo que fue, para heisting una bóveda en Alemania e infiltrar el Helitransporte de Shield con éxito estimada. Cada una de estas acciones requiere una desviación. Parafernalia Equipo Hawkeye's Quiver : Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialling up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Hawkeye can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. ">'Aljaba de Hawkeye :' Aljaba de Hawkeye se suministra con una multitud de cabezas de flecha diferentes en la parte inferior. Mediante la marcación de un ajuste de armamento de un control de su arco, Hawkeye puede causar la aljaba fijar estas puntas de flecha especiales. Efectivamente, esto aumenta las capacidades de flechas convencionales, flechas explosivas y una línea de ataque. Armas Hawkeye's Bow : The bow is capable of folding on itself(most likely for either easier transport, concealing it, or both) & has a selector and transmitter that allows Hawkeye to control his mechanical quiver. It also has a laser sight. ">'Arco de Hawkeye :' El arco es capaz de doblar sobre sí mismo (probablemente ya sea más fácil transporte, ocultar, o ambos) y tiene un selector y un transmisor que permite Hawkeye controlar su aljaba mecánico. También tiene una mira láser. Arco compuesto (anteriormente): utilizado en Nuevo México. Relaciones *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. superior. *Steve Rogers - compañero de equipo de Vengadores. *Tony Stark - compañero de equipo de Vengadores. *Thor Odinson - compañero de equipo de Vengadores. *Bruce Banner/Hulk - compañero de equipo de Vengadores *Natasha Romanoff - Shield aliado/Vengadores compañero y amigo. *Nick Fury - comandante. *Maria Hill - aliado S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Jasper Sitwell - aliado S.H.I.E.L.D. *Pepper Potts - aliado. *Erik Selvig - aliado. *Loki Laufeyson - master ex convertido en enemigo. *Chitauri - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **''Thor (Primera aparición) , Jeremy Renner **Los Vengadores ''- Jeremy Renner Cotizaciones *'Steve Rogers:' ¿Cree que les puede mantener? Clint Barton: Capitán, sería mi placer genuino. *'Thor:' Tengo asuntos pendientes con Loki. Clint Barton: ¿Sí? Obtener en línea. *¿Quieres que lo llevara hacia abajo o sería más bien enviar más chicos le golpearon? *Mejor llamarle Coulson, estoy empezando a raíz de este tipo de causa. *'Natasha Romanoff:' los extranjeros vienen hacia ellos Esto es como Budapest todo otra vez. Clint Barton: Usted y recuerdo Budapest de forma muy diferente. Detrás de las escenas *Cuando Barton camafeos en Thor, él se muestra como un agente S.H.I.E.L.D. no es un héroe disfrazado. *Aparición de Jeremy Renner fue no acreditado en Thor. Trivia *Se ha confirmado que Hawkeye y viuda negra han sido compañeros de equipo durante mucho tiempo antes de los eventos de Los Vengadores. Black Widow informa a Loki que su asociación se basa en un acuerdo y no es sentimental. *En Thor, Barton tira la cuerda con la mano derecha. En The Avengers , él saca con su mano izquierda. *En las fotos de promoción de The Avengers, Barton llevaba gafas de sol con su uniforme; en la película él no lleve las gafas de sol con su uniforme. *En el desarrollo de Hawkeye como personaje central de superhéroe, Joss Whedon rápidamente tomó la decisión de dejar de lado el spandex basada en cota de malla, púrpura y enmascarado de los comics, creyendo parecía tonto en los comics de Marvel y no vendría el tono y el realismo del universo Marvel cinematográfico. Se tomó la decisión de hacer su traje se asemejan a la versión del personaje en The Ultimates, cuyo traje aparece sin máscara y una flecha hacia abajo el pecho como su símbolo. *Según su archivo S.H.I.E.L.D. que comparte el mismo cumpleaños como su actor; 07 De enero de 1971 *Durante la secuencia de la batalla final de Los Vengadores, Iron Man llama a Barton "Legolas", hace referencia al personaje de la serie novela de J.R.R. Tolkien El Señor de los anillos de fantasía, que es asimismo un tirador experto con un arco. *Tiempo de pantalla de Clint en The Avengers es 12:44. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:SHIELD Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Thor Categoría:Barton Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Vengadores